Higurashi No Naku Koro ni
by ShayBlairxx
Summary: This Story is about A School that has been put on lock down becuase a Student has become Insane and killingn everyone


"Good Morning Students of Hig High. This is Amber Lee Masters Wishing You a Great Morning I have No Further announcement at this time So Have a Good Day You Guys and Girls!" As the intercom clicks off the Students Start There Normal Tradition of Sitting down and getting ready for the grueling day of listing to a Middle age man or woman talking about dead people who did good things that most people really don't give a flying fuck about but everything would change very shortly. "Well I think that if he loved Juliet as much as he said he did he wouldn't have led her to a death of such a young age what the hell did she do to the world I know its suppose to be about romance but I think that it was one of the most ridiculous stories and fuck ups of the world to This Day" Says Sam As she sits back down and Throws her Converse onto her desk and leaning back on her chair. "Well You Do know how to express your opinion but you have to think about the fact that it was the only way they could be together" Says a Lady wearing A White Button up shirt and a black Tie. "Mrs. Lorene would you…"  
Dinnnnngggggggggggggggg…  
The Lunch bell Rings and All the children run to the door To Gather in the lunch room.

"Oh Amazing Don't You Just Love Mystery meat?" Says Ryikki Throwing a spoon Full of Food towards the Table of the Famous "Preps"  
"How Nice" Says Sam Flashing A smile Towards the Mess across the room.  
"Bitches disserve it" Ryikki Adds putting up her shoulder length hair in A pony tail and fixing her school tie looking at her Laughing Friend  
Dinnnng…..the bell alarms everyone To go the Classes which they have next.

"The Integer of Y" says a man tapping on the Chalk board where he wrote his words.  
"Any takers Maybe you James how would you like to…."  
"" A Scream.  
Echoes the halls of the school "What is going on?" says walking towards the door of the class room

! SLAM SLAM!  
"What the hell was that" says A boy Standing up from his chair and running to the door next to the teacher. "It Sounded like the Front Doors hold on let me Call the front office" the Man says walking to his Desk and picking up the phone.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen Im sorry to interrupt you and im sorry to tell you this but the front lock doors have been sealed up someone has stolen the security cards that could get us all out they have yet to been found"  
Says A mechanical Woman's Voice on the intercom.  
"I Know you are all asking why this is happening and why there was a scream… the Arts Teacher was Found Dead Stuffed into A Trash Can In The Court yard"  
"Shit…" Says James Looking At his Classmates Shocked and Put in fear  
The Voice Continues "I Advise all of you to stay in your…*Crack* Wait what are you doing Wait Stop AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the Students Sit And Continue Listing To the Teacher pleading and Being Cut open  
"Fuck This Im going to go find the Son Of a bitch who is doing this!" James Threatens Grabbing a Letter opener off the Teachers desk running out the Class Room Door. The Teacher Try's grabbing and Stopping the boy but is pushed down and Knocks himself out slamming his head on his Desk.

"Holy Shit Sam is out there I gotta go get her!" Ryikki says franticly running towards the door. "No No! Ryikki she is probley in a different class" Says Trying to stand in Ryikki's way before throws her against the wall And Runs out the Door. As the Lights shut off

"Sam! Sam where Are you…Sam!" She says Down the Dark School Hallway before looking down shining her cell phone light on the ground when she hears A Distinct Squishing Noise. Covering her mouth she silently whispers to herself while staring at a long blood Trail Going around the Corner "Oh God" "SAM! SAM WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU!" Sam Runs down the hallway Along the Blood Trail Turning the Corner and Bumping into someone...

"AH!" She Says Throwing As many punches as she can at the person in front of her when he or she pushes her against the wall putting Its hand against her throat cutting off most of her breathing. "W…..Whao….. Are you…."  
"Im James. Why are you doing this to the school! What did we do to you" he says slamming her head on the wall. "Ahh…..o…Oh...Gawd…..Its….Its….No…Not me….Im…Look….Ahh…Looking For my friend Sam!" "Really?" He says slightly letting go of her neck "I can't believe im doing this….IF YOUR LYING ILL KILL YOU!" Letting go of her He Walks Back A few steps landing on The Blood Trail. Catching her breath Ryikki walks over to him and pushes him once before turning back the way she was going and starts walking.  
"Sam? Sam" they Both Say Still Following the Trail of blood.  
"The Girls bathroom?" James says Reading the sign and looking towards the girl next to him "Alright let's go" Ryikki motions taking a few steps in..."Um Wait it's the girls room I don't want to go in" The Large boy says Crossing his arms Looking at the Girl who was rolling her eyes towards him. As she walks into the bathroom she points her cell phone light where the blood line continues into the last stall. "Sam… where are you…." Ryikki Says Slowly walking towards the end of the girls room And Looks Where the blood trail End…

Ryikki runs to her wounded friend and looks At her Horrible cut open arm "Sam Sam please wake up please"  
"R….Ryikki…Is..." Sam Says slowly opening her tear filled eyes  
"Sam Who did this to you?" Ryikki Says in a Angry Voice and slowly brushing her hand over the wound


End file.
